Mülk
Hükümdar, bir ülkede mutlak otorite sahibi yönetici. Hükümdarlar, imparator, padişah, kral, han, hakan, şah gibi unvanlara sahip olurlar. Yunanca kökenli monark sözcüğü de genellikle hükümdar ile eş anlamlı olarak kullanılır. Hükümdarlar genellikle mutlak otorite sahibi olurlar ve hükümdarlık ebeveynlerden çocuklara geçer. Bunun yanısıra anayasal monarşiler de mevcuttur. 67 Al Mulk - The Sovereignty 1. egemenlik. 2. bağımsızlık. 3. özerklik. 4. hakimiyet. 5. saltanat. 6. yücelik. 7. büyüklük. 8. hükümdarlık. İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. Supreme authority over all things. (as in an emperor, king, dictator, or God, ref. ‘King of kings, and Lord of lords’). 2. The liberty to decide one's thoughts and actions. 3. The state of making laws and controlling resources without the coercion of other nations. 4. potentacy. 5. ultimate, supreme power in a state; in the United States, sovereignty rests with the people. 6. Highest power or authority. 7. Independent with the right to make own domestic and foreign policy decisions. 8. The power of independent self-government. 9. Being totally independent Sovereign nations are free to choose their own domestic policies without interference from other nations, and may likewise pursue their own foreign policies Recent criticism of the UN includes both its interference and reluctance to interfere in the domestic disputes of sovereign nations. 10. Supremacy over all, supreme authority. (Ref. 'King of kings, and Lord of lords'). İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi 1. السيادة. 2. دولة ذات سيادة. 3. سلطة عليا, سيادة, دولة ذات سيادة. İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1. εθνική κυριαρχία (ethniki kyriarhia). 2. κυριαρχία (kyriarhia). 3. (n) κυριαρχία (kyriarhia), εθνική κυριαρχία (ethniki kyriarhia). Mehmet Akif Siz bu davada iken yoksa, iyazen-billah, Ecnebiler olacak sahibi mülkün nagah. ........... .Ayrılık Hissi Nasıl Girdi Sizin Beyninize? - Mehmet Akif Ersoy İyazen-billah; Allah sğınarak, demektir. *iyaz:sığınma *iyazen : sığınarak *billah : Allah'a Adalet mulkun temelidir Etimilojik izah Mülk kelimesi Arapça'da, insanlar üzerinde hakimiyet, tasarruf salahiyeti anlamına gelmektedir. Türkçe'de ise, eşya üzerinde tek başına tasarruf yetkisini ifade etmektedir. Bunu Arapça'da milk veya melk kelimeleri karşılar. Eşya üzerindeki bu yetkiyi ifade etmek için mülkiyet kavramı da kullanılmaktadır. (bk. Mülkiyet ) (İ.P.) *Mülk Mal. Yer. Bina. *Hüküm ile bir şeyin zabt ve tasarrufu. *İzzet, azamet, şevket. *Bir şeyin dış yüzü. *İnsanın sahip ve malik olduğu şey. *Akıl sahiplerini tasarruf etmek. Mâlik olmak (Her şeyin bir mülk, diğeri melekut , yâni bir dış , diğeri iç olmak üzere iki ciheti vardır. *Mülk ciheti bazı şeylerde güzeldir, bazı şeylerde de çirkin görünür; âyinenin arka yüzü gibi. *Melekut ciheti ise, her şeyde güzeldir ve şeffaftır. Ayinenin dış yüzü gibi. Öyle ise; çirkin görünen şeyin yaradılışı, çirkin değildir, güzeldir. Ve aynı zamanda o gibi çirkinlerin yaradılışı, mehasini ikmâl içindir. Öyle ise, çirkinin de bir nevi güzelliği vardır. Binaenaleyh, bu hususta ehl-i İ'tizalin "Çirkin şeylerin halkı Allah'a âid değildir" dedikleri safsataya mahal kalmadı. İ.İ.) (Bak: Melekut ) Türkmence :1 Mal, mülk * Azerice :1 Mülk * ملك (mulk) Atasözleri :Adam adama yük değil, can gövdeye mülk değil :Devlet oğul, mal tahıl, mülk değirmen :Ev sahibi mülk sahibi, hani bunun ilk sahibi :Mahkeme kadıya mülk değil :Adalet mülkün esasıdır - Hz. Ömer :Adalet mülkün temelidir - Atatürk : Türk Dilleri tercümeleri * : * : * : Gagavuzca :1 mülk * mülk Kökenbilim Hükümdar sözcüğü, Arapça hükm sözcüğü ve Farsça -dar ekinden türetilmiştir. Monark sözcüğü Yunanca mono (tek) archos '' (baş, yönetici) sözcüklerinden türetilmiştir. '' Tek bir kişinin veya bir zümrenin yönetimine dayalı yönetim şekillerine verilen genel ad. Monarşi ve Oligarşiyi kapsar. Halen pek çok ülkede uygulanmaktadır. Mutlaki yönetimlere örnek olarak Roma İmparatorluğu, Osmanlı Devleti verilebilir. En yüksek güç ya da iktidarın tek bir kişide toplandığı yönetim tarzı, devlet modeli. Devlet, çağdaş anlamıyla, belirli bir ülkede yaşayan insan topluluğunun, egemenlik ve bağımsızlık temelinde oluşturduğu siyasal örgütlenme. Günümüzde ulusal devletle özdeşleşen devlet kurumunun tanımı, niteliği, işlevleri ve toplumla olan ilişkisi çağlar boyunca değişik biçimler almıştır. İktidarın, tüm yönetim yetkilerinin kendisinde toplandığı bu kişi, yani monark iktidarı fetih, seçim, hile yoluyla ya da babadan miras almış olabilir. Monarkın iktidarı, 1- Genel olarak, eylemde bulunma, bir şeyler yapabilme doğal gücü ya da yeteneği. 2- Etkide ya da eylemde bulunma imkanı veren hukuki, siyasi ya da ahlâki güç. Formel olarak, A’nın B’yi, B’nin yapmayı tercih etmediği bir şeyi yapmaya zorlama gücü ya da kudreti. Avrupa Avrasya olarak bilinen eski dünya kıtasının batısındaki büyük yarımada olan Avrupa, Sami dillerde Erep (yahut Irib) Güneşin Battığı taraf anlamına gelir. Fenikelilerden Yunanlılara geçen bu ad, Yunanca'da Europa olmuş ve Ege Denizi'ne göre batıda bulunan ülkelere bu ad verilmiştir. feodalizminde olduğu gibi, yerel soyluların gücüyle sınırlanmış ya da dengelenmiş olabilirken, ve Feodalizm (feudalism) Toprağı ve üzerinde yaşayan köylüleri tek bir kimsenin malı sayan ortaçağ rejimi. Bir diğer adı derebeylik. Derebeyliğin özü, orgütlenmiş devletin bulunmadığı yerel düzeyde, bir hükümet görevinin yürütülmesidir. 500-600 km2'lik bir toprak parçası üzerinde en önemli bir güçlü kişi, daha az toprağa sahip olanların koruyuculuğunu üstlenmiş ve onlar da bu kişiye bağlılık sözü vermişlerdir. Böylece, feodal "lord", "vassal" ve toprağa bağlı (serf) köylüleriyle, derebeylik 18. yüzyıllar 18. yüzyıl, miladi takvime göre 1 Ocak 1701 ile 31 Aralık 1800 günleri arasındaki zaman dilimi olarak kabul edilir. 18. yüzyıl olayları, ölümler, doğumlar ve diğer önemli gelişmeler İngiltere ve Büyük Britanya ve Kuzey İrlanda Birleşik Krallığı, İngiltere Avrupa’nın kuzeybatı kıyısında yer alan Britanya Adalar Topluluğu üzerinde, dört ülkeden müteşekkil bir devlet. Bu adalar topluluğu Büyük Britanya ve İrlanda Adalarıyla birlikte, 5000 küçük adadan meydana gelmiştir. Batısında İrlanda Denizi, doğusunda Kuzey Denizi, kuzeyi, güneybatısı ve kuzeybatısı Atlas Okyanusu ile çevrilidir. Fransa'sında olduğu gibi, mutlak da olabilir. Otoritenin bir kraldan veya bir imparatorun elinde olduğu yönetim türü. Fransa Cumhuriyeti (Fransızca:République Française) ya da kısaca Fransa, Belçika, Lüksemburg, Almanya, İsviçre, İtalya, Monako, Andorra ve İspanya ile komşu olan, Batı Avrupa'da ülke. Avrupa Birliği'nin kurucu üyesidir. Yunanca "monos", yalnız ve "arkhein", buyurmak'tan. Etimolojik anlamına bakılırsa monarşi bir kişinin yönettiği bir devlet düzenidir. Gerçekte ise bu terim, iktidarın aynı ailede soydan geçme yoluyla kalması biçiminde nitelendirilebilecek bir yönetim biçimini tanımlar. Tanrısal hakka dayanan iktidar Monarşi, yüzyıllar boyu, dünyada en yaygın yönetim biçimi olageldi. Bunlar çoğu zaman, geleneksel tanıma en yakın, tanrısal hakka dayanan monarşilerdi: prens, iktidarı tek başına elinde tutar ve Yunan dili. 3000 yıllık bir geçmişi olan Hint-Avrupa dil ailesine ait bir dildir. Antik Yunanca Klasik Yunan uygarlığının dili olarak kullanılmıştır. Modern Yunanca Antik Yunancadan oldukça farklı olmakla beraber köken olarak ona dayanır. Yunanca, Yunan alfabesi kullanılarak yazılır. Modern Yunanca dünyada, çoğu Yunanistan'da yaşayan yaklaşık 12 milyon kişinin anadilidir. Tanrı'dan başka kimseye hesap vermek zorunda değildir, çünkü otoritesini ondan almıştır. Aslında, bu tip yönetim hiç bir zaman tam anlamıyla uygulanamamıştır. Gerçekten, en müstebit hükümdarlar bile, uyruklarının bazılarını (zengin ve güçlü soylular, etkili din adamları gibi) kollamak zorundaydılar; üstelik ulaşım ve haberleşme araçlarının yavaşlığı da onları, uzak bölgelerdeki topraklarını başkaları eliyle yönetmeğe zorluyordu. Bununla birlikte otorite gene de kralın veya danışmanlarının elinde toplanmıştı ve halk, alınan kararlara karışamıyordu. Meşrutiyet geçidi Birçok ülkede toplumsal ve siyasal gelişim, özellikle Metafiziksel düşüncede vahiy otorite ya da inanç temeli üzerinde varolduğu kabul edilen, varlık ve değerin kaynağı olan mutlak, zorunlu, yüce varlık. Doğanın bir parçası olmayan, ama doğanın yaratıcısı ya da nedeni olan, zaman ve mekan kavramlarının kendisine uygulanamayacağı, varlığa gelmiş olduğu düşünülemeyen, doğadan çok daha kudretli ve mutlak iyi olan doğaüstü, ezeli-ebedi ve sonsuz varlık. 18. yüzyıl sonlarında, "meşrutî" adı verilen yeni bir tür monarşinin doğmasına yol açtı: o zaman hükümdarın yetkileri, yazılı bir Anayasa ile tanımlanmış ve sınırlanmış oluyordu. Bu monarşi genellikle "parlamenter"dir ve demokrasiye pek yakın olabilir: kral, devletin simgesi olarak kalır, ancak yürütme yetkisini bir hükümete bırakır; hükümet de halk tarafından seçilmiş bir millet meclisinin kararlarına uymağa zorunludur. Örneğin 18. yüzyıl, miladi takvime göre 1 Ocak 1701 ile 31 Aralık 1800 günleri arasındaki zaman dilimi olarak kabul edilir. 18. yüzyıl olayları, ölümler, doğumlar ve diğer önemli gelişmeler Hollanda, Hollanda ya da Hollanda Krallığı (Hollandaca: Nederland), Hollanda, Aruba ve Hollanda Antillerinden oluşur. Hollanda, kuzey ve batıda Kuzey Denizi, güneyde Belçika, doğuda ise Almanya ile komşudur. Ülke topraklarının çoğunluğu deniz seviyesinin altındadır. Hollanda, Belçika ve Lüksemburg ile birlikte Benelüks ülkelerinden bir tanesini oluşturur. Hollanda'nın Rotterdam kenti, Avrupa'nın en büyük limanlarından biridir. Danimarka, Danimarka Krallığı, ya da kısaca Danimarka (Dancada Danmark) Kuzey Avrupa'da İskandinavya'da başkenti Kopenhag (København) olan bir ülkedir. Danimarka anayasal bir monarşi olup, devlet başkanı 2'inci Margrethe'dır. Grönland ve Faroe Adaları da Danimarka'ya aittir. İzlanda ise 1944'de dek Danimarka'nın egemenliği altında kalmıştır. İngiltere, Büyük Britanya ve Kuzey İrlanda Birleşik Krallığı, İngiltere Avrupa’nın kuzeybatı kıyısında yer alan Britanya Adalar Topluluğu üzerinde, dört ülkeden müteşekkil bir devlet. Bu adalar topluluğu Büyük Britanya ve İrlanda Adalarıyla birlikte, 5000 küçük adadan meydana gelmiştir. Batısında İrlanda Denizi, doğusunda Kuzey Denizi, kuzeyi, güneybatısı ve kuzeybatısı Atlas Okyanusu ile çevrilidir. İsveç ve İsveç Finlandiya ile Norveç arasında yer alan kuzey Avrupa ülkesidir. Yaklaşık 9 milyonluk bir nüfusa sahiptir. Yüzölçümü: 449,964 km²'dir. Para Birimi İsveç Kronu'dur. Resmi dili bulunmamasına karşın de facto olarak İsveççe konuşulmaktadır. Fransızca, Almanca ve Fince de okutulmaktadır. Ancak küreselleşmenin etkisiyle İngilizce çok yaygın bir biçimde konuşulmaktadır. Başkenti Stockholm'dür. Toplam nüfusu 9,060,430 (84.) Belçika'da durum böyledir. Belçika (Hollandaca: België, Fransızca: Belgique, Almanca: Belgien), Kuzey Avrupa'da bulunan, Avrupa Birliği ve NATO üyesi ülkedir. Federal devlet yapısına sahip olup, Hollandaca'nın bir lehçesinin resmi dil olduğu Flaman Bölgesi (Vlaanderen), Fransızca'nın resmi dil olduğu Valon Bölgesi (Wallonie) ve her iki dilin de resmi sıfatını taşıdıkları Brüksel Başkent Bölgesi (Région de Bruxelles-Capitale)'den oluşur. Oligarşi siyasi gücün, birkaç kişilik bir grubun elinde toplandığı yönetim, aristokrasinin daralmış biçimi. Az ve belirli sayıda kişinin, bir ülkenin veya kuruluşun idaresini ellerinde bulundurup, hakimiyet kurmaları. Gerçek iktidarın birkaç kişinin, bir grubun, birkaç ailenin veya bir sınıfın elinde bulunduğu idare tarzıdır. Olumsuz anlam ifade etmekte olup, sosyal ve siyasi hakların sınırlandırıldığı, kamu gücünün belli bir azınlık lehine adaletsizce kullanıldığı idareler oligarşik idarelerdir. Aristo, Aristoteles, MÖ 384 - MÖ 7 Mart 322 tarihleri arasında yaşamış Yunanlı filozof ve bilim adamı. Platon ile birlikte Batı düşüncesini en çok etkileyen en önemli iki kişiden biri olarak düşünülür. Yunanca kaynaklı bu kelimeyi, iyi insanlardan müteşekkil belli bir zümre idaresi için değil, kötü kişilerin zulüm ve haksız idaresi için kullanmıştır. Çünkü Yunan dili. 3000 yıllık bir geçmişi olan Hint-Avrupa dil ailesine ait bir dildir. Antik Yunanca Klasik Yunan uygarlığının dili olarak kullanılmıştır. Modern Yunanca Antik Yunancadan oldukça farklı olmakla beraber köken olarak ona dayanır. Yunanca, Yunan alfabesi kullanılarak yazılır. Modern Yunanca dünyada, çoğu Yunanistan'da yaşayan yaklaşık 12 milyon kişinin anadilidir. Aristokrasi’de, bütün aristokrat kişilerin yani, imtiyazlı, soylu sınıfın kurduğu bir nevi iktidar grubu veya partisi mevcuttur. Oligarşide ise birkaç aristokrat aile bütün yetkileri eline almaktadır. Geniş bir iktidar grubu veya partisi yoktur. Oligarşi, aristokrat idârenin daraltılmış şeklidir. İktidarın az sayıda ve belli kimseler tarafından kullanıldığı bütün idareler için oligarşi mevzubahis değildir. Müesseselerde, mahdut bir grubun veya bu gruptan bâzı kimselerin idâreci olması zarûrîdir. Bu durum iş bölümü, otorite ve onun kademeleşmesi demek olan hiyerarşi münâsebetlerinin bir neticesidir. Oligarşide esas olan, soru sorma, tenkit etme, hızlı kontrol ve hesap verme müessesesinin tesirli şekilde mevcut olmayışıdır. Bu sebeple meşrûiyeti kabul edilmiş âdil idârelerin oligarşiye dönüşmemesi için güçlü esas ve kâideler konulmaktadır. Oligarşi çeşitli şekillerde teşekkül edebilmektedir. Siyâsî partilerin bünyesinde güçlü bir grup veya hizbin, partinin faaliyetinde, kademelerinde hâkimiyet kurarak kendi istekleri doğrultusunda yönlendirilmesine “parti oligarşisi” denilir. Bunun zıddı olan “parti içi demokrasi” üyelerin isteklerini ve seslerini kâidelere göre en üst kademelere duyurabilmeleri, parti organlarının baskı olmaksızın faaliyet gösterebilmeleri demektir. “Mâlî oligarşi”, “sanâyiciler oligarşisi” ekonomik hüviyetteki oligarşi çeşitlerindendir. Dünyâ siyâsetinde de ABD ve eski Sovyetler Birliğinin anlaşarak, uzlaşarak istedikleri çözümü kabul ettirdikleri “süper devletler oligarşisi”nden bahsedilmekteydi. Günümüzde ve târihte çeşitli oligarşik idârelere rastlanmaktadır. Nomenklaturanın Sovyetler Birliğindeki iktidarı, toprak sâhipleri, tüccarlar ve özel gemi imâlâtçılarının bir araya gelerek oligarşik bir idâre kurdukları Kartaca Devleti, Isparta veAtina devletleri misal olarak gösterilmektedir. Osmanlı Devletinde adâlet, devletin dayandığı temel prensiplerden birisi olduğu için, oligarşik bir idâre tarzı teşekkül etmemiştir. İktidarın imtiyazlı ve genellikle soya bağlı bir toplum sınıfının elinde bulunduğu siyasi hükümet şeklidir. İlk çağ sitelerinde, Eski Venedik Cumhuriyetinde bu yönetim şekli hakimdi. Feodal toplumlarda genel olarak aristokrasi örnekleridir. Kelime yapısı bakımından ele alındığında aristokrasi Eski Yunancada aristos: en iyi, krotos: ise kudret anlamına gelir. Yönetimin en seçkin kimselerin elinde bulunduğunu gösteren siyasal bir rejimdir. Siyasi teşkilatlanma tipi olarak aristok